New
by Bad Mum
Summary: On New Year's Day 1999, Percy wakes up on a sofa in a strange flat. Is this the beginning of something good?


**New**

_New Year's Day 1999_

Percy woke with a stiff neck and an ache in his back on an unfamiliar sofa in an unfamiliar room. Groping for his glasses, he tried to orientate himself. As the world came into focus, he remembered, and groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He had better check on her.

Cautiously, he opened the door to the bedroom. She was lying on the bed where he had left her last night - or earlier this morning, if he were to be strictly accurate. Her hair had come down, and the two plaits made her look even younger than she had done last night. She looked about fifteen. She stirred and muttered something in her sleep, but did not wake up. Percy decided it was wisest to let sleeping girls lie. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later, he was in the tiny kitchen, making strong coffee when he heard a sound behind him. She was standing in the doorway to her room clutching the door frame to keep herself upright.

Percy started to ask her if she was feeling better, but then thought better of it. He crossed the living room in two long strides, and conjured a basin just in time.

"Go back to bed," he told her kindly when she was finished. "I'll bring you some water and some coffee, and then I'll get hold of my brother. He has the best hangover potion I know of."

She croaked, "Thanks," and he vanished the basin and guided her back to her bed. In the kitchen, he finished making the coffee, poured himself a cup, and then carried a mugful and a large glass of water through to the bedroom.

"Does your Floo work?" he asked, and received a grunt in return that he thought was probably an affirmative.

Charlie was, as Percy had expected, at the flat in Diagon Alley with George. And with a couple of girls, if the giggles in the background meant anything. Percy didn't enquire, merely pocketing the little bottle Charlie provided and telling him he would see him later at The Burrow.

The girl was sitting up in bed, sipping her coffee gingerly. She still looked decidedly green. Percy handed over the bottle.

"Drink it quickly," he advised her. "It tastes disgusting, but it does work."

She regarded the muddy coloured liquid dubiously, but did as she was told, pulling a face as she downed the potion in one long swallow. But she began to look better almost at once, and she took a long draught of her coffee to get rid of the taste.

"Thanks," she said. "I feel better. Though why you should be looking after me, I don't know. We only met last night." She frowned, and looked up at him, her blue eyes worried. "We didn't... I mean, I don't remember getting back here... Um, did you, we I mean...?"

Percy felt his face reddening. "I slept on the sofa," he told her quickly. "I promise you. I slept on the sofa."

Her face cleared, and she smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. Then she frowned again. "It's awful, but I can't remember your name. I'm Audrey."

Percy smiled too. "I remember that," he said. "I'm Percy." He held out his hand formally. "Pleased to meet you, Audrey."

She giggled as she shook his hand. "Very pleased to meet you, Percy. Thank you for looking after me." She looked and sounded like a well brought up child.

Percy had been perched on the edge of her bed. Now he stood up. "Get dressed," he told her. "I'm hungry, and there's no food in your kitchen. I'm going to take you out to breakfast."

She smiled. "That would be quite lovely," she said demurely, and the look in her eyes was not like a child's at all.

Percy smiled too.

He had the feeling that this was the beginning of something good. Nineteen ninety nine was going to be a better year; he knew it.

_New Year's Day 2013_

"Happy New Year." Percy was wakened by his wife reaching over and kissing him soundly.

"You said that earlier," he reminded her sleepily, pulling her down and kissing her again.

"I did, but does that matter?" she asked, tapping him playfully on the nose. "And happy anniversary. Our fourteenth."

"And you're not hungover," he said with a grin.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" she demanded.

"You ask that every year. And no, I'm not." Percy reached for his glasses and squinted at the clock.

"Audrey! It's only five fifteen!" he protested.

She rolled over next to him and removed his glasses with a practiced flick.

"I know that," she said, smiling in a way that made her look very like she had on their first meeting, and scarcely a day older. "The point being that Moll and Luce aren't awake yet. I thought we should make the most of our opportunity now."

Percy laughed and pulled her close. Twenty thirteen was going to be a very good year.


End file.
